Black dragon
Black Dragons (also known as Black Drag or Black D) are fierce monsters in Soulsplit, gaining their reputation because of their high combat level of 227. They are the only chromatic dragon to drop the rare draconic visage. It is recommended you bring an anti-dragonshield or a Dragonfire Shield, as this will reduce the black dragons max hit with Dragonfire to around 5 (50). For extra use, bring Anti-Fire Potions; these will negate the dragonfire attack. Without any sort of resistence from a shield or potion, the max hit from one of these dragon can reach the upper 40s (400s), which can kill you in one or two hits. It's also recommended using protection prayers (preferably protect from melee) When Fighting this dragon, it is recommended to bring along a Bone Crusher from the Dungeoneering rewards. Using this item will not only give painless, quick, on-site prayer experience, but it will also leave inventory spaces open for rare drops. *Note that you would not get any Dragon Bones while having the Bone Crusher in your inventory. This is only recommended if the sole purpose of killing the dragon, is for Slayer or Prayer Gains (since the Bone Crusher gives prayer experience for killing the Dragon). As a slayer task, Black dragons give an extraordinary amount of experience points. Getting To Black Dragons When using the Games Necklace, and selecting Dungeon Teleports 1, Taverly Dungeon, you will arrive at the beginning of the dungeon. Make your way through the dungeon till you get to the Blue Dragon lair, When then run past the Liar and you would come to a lonely Chaos Dwarf and a lonely Blue Dragon, almost there! running west would lead you to the Black Demons, When you enter their cavern, head your way up North-West, leading to a corridor. Continue to move North-West and will come up to the Black Dragons. If you acquire 80 Agility, then you can use the agility pipe short cut to get to the Blue Dragon Lair. Drop List Item Amount Rarity Dragon bones 1 always Black Dragon Leather 1 always Charm 1 always Uncut Sapphire 3 common Sapphire 3 common Uncut Ruby 3 common Uncut Emerald 3 common Uncut Diamond 3 common Rune Spear 1 common Rune Sq Shield 1 common Adamant Platebody 1 common Rune 2h Sword 1 common Mithril Axe 1 common Mithril Battleaxe 1 common Snapdragon Seed 2 common Law Rune 47 common Death Rune 50 common Adamant Platebody 1 common Blood Rune 20 common Fire Rune 100 common Rune Longsword 1 common Air Rune 75 common Coins 5,000 common Nature Rune 60 common Steel Arrow 175 common Adamant Dart 16 uncommon Chaos Talisman 1 uncommon Rune Chainbody 1 uncommon Rune Arrow 73 uncommon Rune Knife 5 uncommon Silver Ore 100 uncommon Adamant Javeline 30 uncommon Runite Bar 2 uncommon Adamantite Bar 2 uncommon Nature Talisman 1 uncommon Rune Kiteshield 1 uncommon Dragon Arrow 20 uncommon Draconic Visage 1 rare Baby Dragon 1 rare Dragon Med Helm 1 rare Shield Left Half 1 rare Trivia *The Black Dragon actually doesn’t drop any Dragon Hide just its leather form *One of the toughest chromatic dragons in the game * Black Dragon is the only Chromatic Dragon to drop the Draconic Visage Category:Bestiary Category:Dragon Category:Marked for revamp